My Heart Wants You
by BigSOAFan
Summary: Prequel to Playing With Fire- Definitely recommend reading Playing with Fire first. We all know how Jax & Missy end up, but this is a story in how they met. Missy had everything in New York but is bored. On instinct, she visits her cousin, Juan "Juice" Ortiz and discovers life in Charming. Can they stay together after Missy learns about club life & the obstacles that follow them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm back with the prequel I promised! It's called My Heart Wants You, and I definitely recommend reading Playing with Fire first!**

*****Summary: The story is set in the middle/ toward the end of season 4. The story lines of season 4 and my story may not always match. Melissa "Missy" Hart has everything in New York- a great job, and a great place to live. But she is bored, and on a wimb she moves to Charming to be near her cousin, Juan "Juice" Ortiz. But will her past follow her? And when a certain person comes into her life, will he be her happily ever after?**

**Enjoy!**

**New York**

It was a crisp, fall day in New York City and as Melissa "Missy" Hart continued hanging fall decorations, she sighed. On the outside, Missy had everything. She was the General Manager of a huge Hilton hotel- the very same hotel her mom owned. She had a high five figure income and lived in a spacious apartment near Central Park. The Queens native had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a Puerto Rican tan any person would die for.

"Excuse me ma'am but where is the pool?"

Inside, Missy wanted to scream at her guest, "Look at the sign!" But she obviously couldn't. Instead, she smiled. "It's right here on the main floor. Take a right at the stairs, and the pool is across from our elevators."

"Thank you," the woman said before walking away.

After making sure her employee had appropriate instructions, Missy retreated back to her office and before beginning some paperwork, she decided to make a call. She only hoped he would answer and when he did, a smile grew across her face.

"Juice! It's been too long!" Missy exclaimed.

"Hey Lemonade!" the man named Juan Ortiz, or Juice as he was referred to exclaimed. The two cousins grew up together as close as a brother and sister would, and even though the man was in California they kept in touch on a regular basis.

"Oh God! You do realize you're the only one who calls me that right? I can't believe you remember my crazy nickname," Missy giggled.

Also laughing, Juice got comfortable on a nearby picnic table. "Of course I remember- we were like ten and talking about our favorite drinks when little. And I better be the only one- no one else should know!" he said, earning another laugh. "So, how is the suit life?"

Missy sighed, knowing her cousin was the best person to vent to. "I don't know what's going on with me lately…I just feel bored. And I shouldn't because I work like 50 hours a week. I have a great apartment and everything is going great…I just feel like I'm in a rut. It would help if I had someone to go home too."

Even though Missy couldn't see him, Juice frowned. "What happened to that Kurt guy? The guy I didn't like."

She smirked. "He's gone. And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it. To put it simple it was just a bad experience, and it's an experience I want to forget."

"Message received," Juice said as he noticed Clay and Jax both in the door way. "Listen, I need to get going, but I want you to know that you can come visit me anytime. And stay too."

"Watch what you say because I just might take you up on that offer," Missy replied as her mom walked into the office. "Listen I need to go as well, but we'll talk soon."

"Sounds good lemonade. Bye," Juice said before hanging up his phone.

"Was that Juan?" the elder woman, Teresa "Tess" Hart asked once her daughter also hung up a phone. "Is he staying out of jail?"

Missy rolled her eyes when her mom mentioned Juice's recent release from a fourteen month jail stay. "If you must know, yes he's been staying out of jail and frankly mom, I don't want to fight right now. What's new?"

Tess shook her head. "Nothing, I wanted to check on the numbers for the month. And…I wanted to know how Kurt was," she smiled. The smile was almost a fake smile.

Instantly giving her mom attention, Missy glared toward her. "Mom, I want to make one thing quite clear. I will tell you all about the hotel's numbers for the month- hell, I will even tell you what I had for breakfast this morning. But, Kurt and I are done and there is no reason why you need to bring him up over and over and over. That situation…was something I don't want to go through EVER again. And you saw what happened!"

"Well-"

"Stop!" Missy demanded. "I don't know why you're so fascinated with Kurt, but he is gone and I am not getting back with him. He is in my past and I am looking toward the future. If you want to know how he is, then give him a call. Otherwise, quit asking me," she stated, walking out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Tess questioned.

"I am going home for the day. There has just been so much going through my mind…I need some time to think."

"Think? Think about what?"

"About a vacation!" she called over her shoulder.

The drive to her apartment was fairly quick, and as Missy stepped inside she sadly sighed. Her mom might have been in a nasty relationship years ago, but that didn't mean she had to sustain one.

Tess Hart had always wanted the best for her daughter and of course her cousin when he was in her custody. That meant private schools, designer clothes and when Juice began getting in trouble, which literally destroyed Tess's illusion of a perfect world. She was in jails and court houses more than what she ever wanted and when Juice left town- Tess became more judgmental of her daughter.

Missy looked around-from spacious living room to her left, the doorway to the kitchen right behind the living space and the small dining room area to the right of the hallway. For reasons she couldn't explain, the more she looked around the apartment Missy grew more upset and angry.

When Missy's mind was made up, she first grabbed her cell phone. Not wanting to speak to her mom at the moment, she sent a simple text.

_Don't expect me at work tomorrow. I'm leaving on a LONG, overdue vacation. I'll call soon._

Once that was sent, Missy retreated to her bedroom and grabbed a couple of suitcases. She then grabbed her phone again and called one of the most important people in her life at the moment.

"Hey Juice," Missy smiled when he answered. "Does that offer to come out and visit still stand?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, liked and followed the story! You guys are truly awesome! Hope you like the new update and as always, please read and review!**

**A Few Days Later**

"It's good to have you here Missy," Juice beamed once she stepped into his house. "Have you been around town at all?"

She shook her head. "Your house was my first stop since driving from LAX. Charming seems….like a quiet, small town."

Juice smirked. "Charming isn't always quiet."

"It may not always be quiet, but at least I don't have my mother yelling in my ear every few minutes about something I supposedly did wrong or how I should be dating some guy. Yes, this vacation is exactly what I needed."

Smiling, Juice collapsed on his couch- next to his cousin. "I'm glad to hear that. How long are you planning on staying?"

"If it's ok…for a while. I don't plan on going to New York anytime soon. I don't know what it is, but something is missing at home. Maybe that thing I've been missing is here."

He only nodded. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But, I do need to check in with the club. So, why don't you get settled and maybe even rest. There is a party tonight at the clubhouse- do you want to go? Meet some of the guys?"

Missy instantly nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Throughout the afternoon, the petite brunette unpacked and arranged the empty dresser in the spare bedroom and after a short nap, decided to get ready for this party. While looking for something to wear, Missy wanted to fit in but at the same time didn't want to stand out. She didn't bring a lot of "party" clothes with her.

"Miss," Juice called out once he arrived home. "Are you ready to go?"

He then heard the bedroom door creak open- his cousin making her appearance known as she walked down the hall and into the living room. Missy had on a simple black dress with ¾ length sleeves, black peep toe shoes and jewelry to match.

"Do I look ok?" she asked, glancing down at herself one last time.

"You look beautiful," Juice replied. "I'm going to have to stand guard of any dick head who tries to hit on you," he smiled.

About a half hour later, the cousins pulled into the parking lot of Teller Morrow Auto and Missy couldn't help but feel the ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach. There were a few guys hanging around the outside picnic tables in leather cuts and of course scantily clothed women-waiting for their chance to jump them.

"Don't be nervous," Juice said, breaking her thoughts. It was as if he was reading her mind.

Missy gave the man a reassuring smile. "I'm not nervous," she partially lied. "Lead the way!"

After nodding his acknowledgement toward a few prospects and their lady friends, Juice led Missy into the SAMCRO clubhouse. The loud music was instantly noticed and as she looked around, a crowd of men in the same leather cuts were drinking, playing pool or making out with a girl. Or in a few guys cases- more than one girl.

"So…this is a motorcycle party?" Missy asked hesitantly.

Juice nodded. "Yep, this is a SAMCRO party," he said pointing toward a group of guys at the bar. "I'll introduce you to the guys.

Missy said nothing and followed her cousin. As the Puerto Rican began talking to the guys, she took notice. One had a girl on his arm with dark, curly hair. The lone man behind the bar had a dark complexion with a bald head while the other man to the side of the girl was short and bigger- with longer curly hair.

"Guys, this is my cousin Missy- she's visiting from New York. Miss, this is Bobby, Tig and Happy. They are part of the club along with me."

"Hey guys," she smiled.

A big smile grew across Tig's face, even though he had a girl on his arm. "Hello Missy," he stated, offering his hand to shake. "It's great to meet you sweetheart."

Bobby immediately noticed that look. "Oh God!"

"Don't even think about it," Juice exclaimed, causing a roar of laughter throughout the small group.

"Hey Juice, who's the girl? Your new lay for the night?"

Both cousins turned around and as Missy was about to say something, her jaw dropped. Standing before them was a woman in black leather, high heels and her dark locks half way pulled up. To Missy, she was definitely intimidating.

Juice glanced toward his cousin and smirked. "No. Sorry to burst your bubble Gemma, but she's not a lay for tonight. This is my cousin Missy & she's visiting from New York. Missy, this is Gemma. She is the manager of the garage and also kind of the queen of SAMCRO."

"It's nice to meet you," the brunette said politely.

Gemma nodded. "You too sweetheart. And sorry for the little wise crack- it seemed appropriate," she shrugged.

Missy smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"So…how long are you staying in town?" the elder woman asked after a moment of silence.

"For a while," Missy responded as they got comfortable on bar stools. "I'm in no hurry to get back to New York. Juicy and I have been close since we were kids, so I know I can crash with him for a while."

Gemma nodded. "Do you have any work lined up? Or will you not be here that long?"

"Honestly…I haven't thought that far. Like I said, I'm not planning on leaving for a while so I probably should think about something soon."

"Well, I was just telling Jax the other day I need an assistant in the office, only a few days a week. If you're interested in some extra cash, come visit me sometime," Gemma said as Missy smiled.

While the ladies continued talking, a certain blonde man burst into the clubhouse. A long, hard gun run was finally finished and he was definitely ready to party. After grabbing a beer, Jax looked toward his mom by chance and noticed the unfamiliar female.

"Who's the girl?" he asked Chibs.

"That's Juicy's cousin, Missy. She's visiting from New York," he responded in his thick accent.

He only nodded, turning his attention back to her. Taking a swig of beer, Jax couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought of her eyes as pools of chocolate and when she smiled, those eyes sparkled. When she ran her hand through her hair, it made Jax want to do the same thing.

"Fuck," he said to himself, taking another gulp from his beer bottle.

"What's your problem?" a voice asked behind him.

Jax simply smirked toward his best friend Opie. "I'm in trouble man. Simple as that."

Deciding to quit being a pussy, Jax marched toward his intended target. "Hey Juice," he said, slapping the man on the shoulder. He then motioned toward Missy. "That's your cousin, right? Or at least that is what I hear?"

He nodded. "Yea, that's Missy. She's going to be around town for a while."

Inside, Jax was jumping up and down. He had to get to know this girl. Outside, he simply nodded. "What's her story? Is she seeing anyone?"

Juice shrugged. "I doubt it considering she wanted to leave New York pretty bad."

"Do you mind if I go talk to her…and maybe ask her out?"

Staying silent for a moment, the Puerto Rican man studied the face of his VP. Of course Jax had his occasional crow eater, but for the most part he was a pretty faithful guy if he had a steady lady in his life. Finally, Juice nodded.

"You're a good guy Jax, so yeah go ahead. But I do want to say something."

Jax frowned. "What's that?"

"Missy isn't just my cousin; she is more like my sister. And if you hurt her- I will hurt you. That is a promise," he said firmly before walking away.

He stayed in his spot for a moment, playing the younger man's words over and over in his mind. After a few moments and taking a deep breath, Jax finally made his way to the area in sight.

"Hey Ma," Jax stated, walking toward the two ladies.

As the two embraced, Missy smiled toward the mother and son. As the man walked up to them, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. He was certainly handsome with his short, blonde hair and piercing eyes. It was obvious the mother and son were close, and that was something she didn't see regularly.

Finally, Jax turned toward her. "Your Juice's cousin right?" he asked, causing Missy to nod. "I'm Jax, it's nice to meet you," he smiled as he extended his hand.

Missy returned his smile-linking her hand into his. "I'm Missy, and it's nice to meet you too."

As soon as he spoke, Jax's deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Jax and Missy continued shaking hands and exchanged another smile. She wasn't quite sure what was going on or what could happen but Missy was sure of one thing. If Jax was involved in any way she was in BIG trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews on chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoys the new update and as always, please read & review!**

As the party continued that evening, Jax didn't know what had come over him but made sure Missy was in his constant sight. Not long after their initial meeting, Jax had taken the brunette and introduced her to more people-including Clay, Chibs, Opie and Lyla. It was then that Lyla took the girl and introduced her to more family members.

After grabbing another beer, Jax leaned on the bar counter, slightly smiling as he continued watching Missy interact with Lyla and another woman. Unbeknown to him, the SAMCRO President came up behind him- causing Jax to jump from the touch on his shoulder.

"Damn Clay, there are easier ways in getting my attention," the blonde man said as he stood tall.

Clay smirked, glancing toward the girls. "I just came over here to remind you what we are working on. I need your full attention on this Mexican Cartel deal. Your mind doesn't need to be on pussy."

"Don't worry about me, you just worry about your own love life," Jax said firmly. "As far as the coke run goes, you don't need to worry where my mind is. And I'm going to remind you of something old man- after this is all said and done, I am out."

"Out?" Clay asked.

Jax nodded. "Yes out. Abel was kidnapped because of my involvement in the club and I'm going to make for damn sure that doesn't happen again. I'm going to do right by my son. I've told you this before so don't act like it's a big surprise. My days in SAMCRO are numbered," he stated before walking away.

Meanwhile, Missy had just walked out of the building to get some fresh air. She was enjoying meeting the new people, and having more fun than she originally thought. Liking the cool breeze against her skin, Missy decided to walk around the lot- to get a feel for the place she could possibly work at.

After his bust up with Clay, Jax also decided to walk outside with the original intent to go home. But once he saw Missy leaning against pole where the motorcycles were parked, that idea went out the window.

"You better be careful," he teased, walking up to the brunette. "If you knock down a bike that might be the last thing you do."

Missy looked toward the person talking and smiled- instantly standing up. "Sorry, I'm probably not supposed to be over here am I? It was just getting warm in the building and wanted some air."

"Yea, that's why I came out here too," Jax smiled.

An awkward moment or two passed between the two. "How do you like Charming so far?" he finally asked.

"I like it," she responded. "Charming is definitely different from the hustle and bustle in New York. I needed that different change of pace. Are you originally from Charming?"

Jax nodded. "Born and raised," he said as he looked toward the clubhouse roof. "Do you want to go somewhere private and talk some more?"

A sudden rush of nerves came over Missy. "I don't know. For all I know you could take me somewhere private and rape me or something."

"That's not how I roll," he responded with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Besides, it's not that private- it's the clubhouse roof. And besides I am a father- I wouldn't do that to someone."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Missy said. "I barely know you and those words shouldn't have come out of my mouth. Again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So…you're a dad?" she asked as Jax nodded. "Wow, you and your wife are lucky."

"I'm not married," he explained as they instinctly both walked toward the clubhouse roof. Both said nothing as they climbed a ladder on the side of the building, and got settled on a block of concrete. "My son is 3 and his name is Abel. His mom, my ex-wife, has had a lot of problem with drugs so she isn't around.

Missy nodded as Jax went on. "I'm lucky Abel is around- he was born early and with a heart defect, or the family flaw as me and my mom call it. But what about you…what does your husband or boyfriend think of you being thousands of miles away?"

She smirked. "There is no boyfriend or husband."

Jax's eyes widened. "Now that I can't believe- a beautiful girl like you isn't taken?"

"Your sweet," Missy smirked. "But ummm…no. There is no boyfriend or husband. I've been a manager at a hotel for the past few years in New York and the last relationship…didn't go well."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Shrugging, Missy stood from her seat and took in the view of Teller Morrow Automotive. "You don't want to hear my sob stories. I'm practically a stranger to you."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to though…isn't it?" he asked.

Missy nodded. "Yea, it is nice," she replied. "What about you? Are you attached to anyone?" she asked.

Jax shook his head. "No. I was with someone for a while, and we were actually high school sweethearts. But she actually moved a few years ago- not long after Abel came home from the hospital. It was just a clean break."

A few moments passed as Missy took in the information. He wanted to ask why her last relationship didn't work out, but then again didn't want to press for information. Something about Missy fascinated Jax, and he would do anything to get to know her better.

"It all started great," Missy began, slightly startling Jax. "Kurt was charming, sweet and incredible. But then he got abusive-not physically but verbally. He would call me fat, every name in the book and constantly tell me how dumb I was or belittle me to no end."

Jax was literally dumbfounded as he continued to listen to the woman. How could someone be so cruel to someone so beautiful? "Wow," he finally said once she finished speaking. "I couldn't imagine going through something like that and I'm sorry you did. Where is this douche bag now?"

"Long gone," the brunette replied. "A friend of mine in New York took me to see a counselor and I finally realized what he was doing. I finally got the courage to break up with Kurt and have been on my own since. But here is the kicker…my own mother and I don't get alone because of Kurt. She thinks I didn't try enough."

He shook his head as Missy shrugged. "So that is that," she said- standing and straightening her dress. "I bet you didn't expect that, huh."

"I'm definitely surprised, but I'm glad you told me," Jax responded, also standing.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," Missy said as they climbed down the ladder.

"Can I see you again?" Jax asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Probably because I'll be here tomorrow to help out your mom," she said with a smirk. Without saying another word, Missy walked inside the clubhouse and within seconds came right back out.

Jax was glad that he stayed behind. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, I went inside to find Juice and see if he'd give me a ride home and he's on the couch with some woman."

"I can take you home," he said after a quick laugh. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Missy looked down at her attire. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't know if I'd be comfortable on a motorcycle in a dress."

"Go ahead and hop into the tow truck. I'm going to grab the keys and be right back."

The drive back to Juice's was short and the whole time together Jax and Missy kept a comfortable flow of conversation. When the truck was stopped, neither exited the vehicle right away. It was like both wanted to say something but didn't. Instead, they simply smiled at each other.

"Thank you for the ride, and thank you for walking me to the door," Missy said a few moments later.

"My pleasure," Jax smiled.

It was then he made a move that surprised the both of them. Without another word, Jax leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Missy's. Although shocked at first, she instantly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow," Missy whispered.

"I hope that's a good wow," Jax stated against her lips.

She nodded. "Yes, that was a good wow," the brunette smiled as they kissed once more.

"Good night," Missy said once the kiss was broken.

Jax nodded. "Good night."

After making sure she was safe inside, Jax climbed back into the tow truck. Chuckling, he ran his hand through his short beard. "Wow, am I in trouble," he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! They are very much appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

The next morning, Missy couldn't have woken up in a better mood. After getting dressed in a long sleeve purple shirt and jeans, she realized she couldn't count on Juice for a ride all the time- especially if Jax would stay in the picture. So after breakfast, Juice dropped Missy off at the local car rental agency and once the paperwork was filled out, she followed him to TM.

"Gemma should be in the office," he said, pointing the way. "I'm going to be in the shop if you need me."

Missy nodded. "Ok, I'll see you later then. Is Jax around by chance?"

Juice frowned. "Jax? His bike isn't here, so I would say no but then again that doesn't mean anything. Did you two hook up last night?"

"I wouldn't call it that. And I just asked out of curiosity. See you later cuz," she smiled while walking away.

Striding across the parking lot, Missy smiled to herself as she reached the little office area. The door was open and could see the older woman buried in paperwork as she swiftly knocked on the door.

Gemma looked toward the door and smiled. "Well good morning sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to take you up on your offer…if it still stands."

"Come on in," Gemma said, motioning toward the couch. "I should probably ask if you have any experience- even though I'm not picky and I'm going to give you the job anyway."

Missy giggled. "As it turns out, I do have experience. I was the manager of a top hotel in New York. I guess technically I still am since I haven't decided if I am going back or not."

"Perfect, you're hired," Gemma said, patting the girl's leg before standing. "All I need you to do is keep up on the invoices- when a customer picks up their car to make sure it's paid, look at the fax machine through the day to see if any repo'd cars need to be picked up and any other little detail I can think of."

"Sure, that sounds good. I can actually help out today if you like?"

Gemma nodded. "That is perfect because I have to pick up Abel this afternoon. Do you think you'll be ok if you train this morning and answer the phones later?"

Throughout the morning and early afternoon, Missy worked hard at learning her duties and Gemma hated to admit it, but she was impressed with the girl's work ethic and how fast she caught on.

"I'm going to grab some lunch for everyone," Missy said after getting off the phone. "Can I get you anything Gemma?"

She nodded, and after getting everyone's orders, headed toward the car. It was then she noticed a blonde woman come out of the clubhouse. Missy politely smiled, but the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the latest croweater around this joint?" the blonde asked.

Missy was shocked. "Umm…no. I just got a job as Gemma's assistant in the shop and plus I'm here visiting Juice."

"Well I hope you weren't planning on seeing him," she smiled. "He was amazing last night and I'm hoping to see him tonight. That is…if Jax doesn't offer first."

She cringed when Jax's name was mentioned. "So you're the blonde who was attached to my cousin last night."

The blonde giggled. "You might as well get out of here. The guys won't be interested in a country bumpkin."

It was Missy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Country bumpkin? Well, from what I saw last night you were with any guy who would pay attention to you. So my question to you is this- why would someone want a whore when they could have a real woman?"

Then…it happened. In a split second, the other woman threw back her fist and Missy square in the eye. As the brunette fell to the ground, the guys in the shop and Gemma all saw what was going on- and came to her aid.

"Lemonade, are you ok?" Juice asked, rushing to her side.

The other woman frowned. "Juicy! I thought you would be checking on me right now baby," she smiled.

"Yea right bitch."

"Ima, you porn whore!" Gemma exclaimed. "I would suggest you get out of here before something bad happens to you! You are not welcome here!"

"I was invited," she smiled.

"Not anymore," Juice said. "Get the fuck out of here now!"

"Come on darling," Chibs said as the guys helped Missy off the ground. "Let's go look at your eye."

Not even two minutes later, Jax pulled up on his bike and noticed everyone still in a group- going over the previous events.

"What did I miss?" he asked sarcastically, taking off his helmet.

Gemma shook her head. "The porn whore Ima was here- she and Missy were exchanging words. I don't know what was said but she knocked Missy down. Chibs is looking at her eye now."

"Christ," he exclaimed, heading toward the clubhouse. "Who had her here?"

Juice raised his hand slowly as Jax shook his head in disgust. "Come on Juice! I thought you knew better," he exclaimed.

He instantly walked through the main club house door and cringed when Chibs and Missy came into view. They were sitting across from each other in the chapel and as he applied an ice pack to her left eye, Jax lightly knocked on the open door.

"How is our warrior?" he asked.

Chibs smirked. "No bones appear to be broken in the cheek bone area and it doesn't appear that any blood vessels have burst. I think our lovely lady friend here is going to be just fine- although she is going to have one hell of a shiner."

Jax smirked. "Well a girl with a black eye can be a turn on."

"On that note, I'm going back out to the shop," Chibs said as he stood. "No more fights lass."

Missy smirked. "Thank you Chibs."

Both adults stayed quiet as the older man cleaned up his area and walked away. Sighing, Jax took over the chair. "What happened?"

"I was walking toward my car and Ima came out of the clubhouse. She started insulting me, name calling happened and before I knew it she punched me," Missy shrugged. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ima said she was here for Juice but said she'd go to you if you offered. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh hell no," he replied, grabbing her hand. "Ima and I…had a fling while Abel was kidnapped. I think I started it because I was still lonely from Tara- my ex-girlfriend- leaving. The affair was over really before it began."

Staying silent, Missy only nodded. "Jax…I'm not sure what has come over me in the last 24 hours, but I feel like we have this connection. And I feel like if we continued doing what we are doing…it could be amazing-"

"So do I," he interrupted. "I usually don't get this crazy over a girl, but ever since our kiss last night- you have been on my mind nonstop."

Missy smiled. "If I decide to stay out here, I know we can have something great. And I know I don't know everything about the club or how a girlfriend is supposed to act…but I don't want to have to worry about other girls. I couldn't believe how many girls were here when I walked into the party last night- I thought it was insane."

"Those girls are just crow eaters hoping to be someone's old lady. As for me…you would just have to trust me. Don't worry-no one messes with my girl. And I'm going to make sure Ima doesn't come around anymore," he said as Missy once again nodded. "Now, I have something that's been on my mind since our kiss last night."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "What's that?"

Without saying another word, he cradled her cheek and leaned in for a short, but passionate kiss. While kissing, neither realized the SAMCRO President walked into the clubhouse and was literally in rage at the sight before him. Clay needed him with the coke run and the gun running. And he wasn't going let some new fling get in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews, likes and alerts on the story and last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

**One Week Later**

As the next week passed, Jax and Missy literally spent every second together possible. If she was helping Gemma in the office, the current VP would visit as often as possible. If he was in the middle of church or on a run, Missy wasn't far away from the clubhouse.

It was a sunny Friday in the early afternoon and after getting the afternoon off, Missy and Jax took a motorcycle ride out of town. When they stopped, Missy took in the field view. She heard rustling in the background and as she turned around, the brunette couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you have all of this packed?" Missy asked, referring to the blanket on the ground and couple of cold beers waiting to be opened.

Jax shrugged as he walked toward her. "It was in my backpack," he responded before stealing a quick kiss. "Do you hear that?"

Frowning, Missy looked around. "No…what did you hear?"

"Silence," he smiled. "The guys aren't around, Clay isn't barking orders in my ear, no sounds of Ma….just no, no nothing! Silence is amazing sometimes."

Giggling, she leaned in and kissed the blonde man once more- wrapping her arms around his neck. When the kiss was broken, Jax sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, leading Missy to the blanket.

"Your kind of scaring me Jax. What's going on?"

"Well…the club is in the middle of something with the cartel and the Irish. When it's done, I'm getting out of SAMCRO."

Missy's eyes widened. "You are?"

He nodded, opening up one of the beers. "Awhile ago, Abel was kidnapped because of my association with the club. He was taken to Belfast and actually I almost left him with the couple who almost adopted him from the orphanage he was dropped off at."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought he would be better off. If he would have stayed with that couple, Abel would have had a mom and a dad. He would have had parents who weren't an outlaw or addicted to drugs or something. But, anyway I'm glad Gemma talked some sense into me and I thank God everyday I took him home. That's why I want to get out of the club- I want to do good by my son."

Missy smiled. "Good for you. That's very cool of you. Are you going to stay around here?"

"I think if I do…I'll end up back in the club somehow. Or I'll end up dead or back in jail. So no, Abel and I are getting out of town for good. And that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you…maybe want to come with us?"

Once again, Missy's eyes widened. "Really?! You want me to go with you guys? But Jax, I haven't even met Abel yet."

"I know that babe, but you'll see him tonight at dinner. And you have nothing to worry about because he will love you. Miss, you even said yourself that you weren't sure if you wanted to go back to New York or not."

"Yea," she agreed.

"And I remember the night we first met- it seemed to me like you were looking for a change of pace. And I don't know about you, but the last week has been…incredible. I definitely want to know more about you- anything about you at all. So, what do you think?"

Missy smiled as she looked toward the open field. "You know, I've never been in a relationship that's gone as fast as we have."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked nervously.

"With you…I wouldn't imagine it any other way. Can I think about it?"

To say Jax wasn't a little disappointed was an understatement. But Missy technically didn't say no. Finally, a small smile spread across his face. "Sure," he nodded. "But don't think about it for too long."

Across town, Clay just got to his destination and after parking his motorcycle, smiled toward the other man. "Romeo," he smiled. "It's good to see you my friend."

"You as well," the other man replied. "I do have to say it was a shock to meet before the cocaine run. What can I do for you?"

Clay took a deep breath. "It's Jax. His head isn't this like it should and it's because of a girl. I'm afraid this girl is going to become his old lady and then his head will really be in the clouds. This girl needs to be taken out."

Romeo was taken by surprise. "It could get expensive."

"I don't care," he spat. "Make it fast, and make sure Jax isn't around. Hell, I can even tell you when she'll be alone at the office. You can make it look like a break in or something."

Nodding, the other man became deep in thought. "I'll be in touch," Romeo said as he walked away.

That night, everything was going as smooth as Jax had hoped. He had introduced Abel to his "friend" Missy- who immediately took to the woman. While the SAMCRO VP slaved over a hot stove in the kitchen, he couldn't help but smirk at the sound of laughter in the living room.

Once dinner was done, Missy helped Jax as much as she could with Abel's bath and getting him ready for bed. When it was bed time, she was happily surprised in hearing Abel wanted a good night hug from her as well. She then stepped into the hallway so the father and son could have their private moment.

Moments later, Jax stepped into the hallway, giving a small smile toward his girlfriend. "Abel had a lot of fun tonight," he said, wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"Abel is great! I had fun with him too. And you are a great dad," Missy smiled.

Saying nothing, Jax only smiled. "Usually I'm not home until late, so I enjoy nights like this."

A few moments of silence passed between the couple before Jax leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss upon the woman's lips. As his fingers skimmed down her waist and upper legs, Missy could feel shivers go down her spine.

"Jax…"

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know about your jackass of an ex-boyfriend, the cruel words he used to say to you and his violence," Jax confessed as Missy frowned. "Juice told me some things," he shrugged.

"Listen, I'm not an angel and far from it. But I want to tell you, reassure you, that I would never intentionally hurt the woman I care about. All that shit he did to you will not happen with me. I just hope…that you can fill in the blanks where Juice left off."

Missy stayed silent- soaking in all the information given. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life Jackson Teller," she whispered, enveloping him in another hug. "Just give me time, and I promise I will spill my guts. Please, just a little time."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I was excited to read them all. Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

That next morning, it was unusually quiet in the Morrow household. After checking on her birds, Gemma retreated downstairs for a cup of coffee. When near the kitchen, she could hear commotion from the office.

As she stood in the doorway, Clay's back was toward her. Gemma was growing more and more concerned as she listened to Clay talk forcefully into his cell phone, and then grabs handfuls of cash from their family safe.

"Good morning," she finally said.

The sound of Gemma's voice literally made Clay jump out of his skin. He then turned toward her. "Morning sweetheart."

"What's going on? What's with all the money?"

Once the safe door was securely closed, he simply shrugged. "It's for club business- nothing for you to worry about," he replied, kissing his wife's forehead.

Frowning, Gemma stayed silent for a moment as she watched Clay stalk around the kitchen. "But…but the money didn't come out of the club vault. It came from our private safe."

Clay was growing more and more agitated with the questions, and he obviously couldn't tell Gemma what the money was really for. Turning to face the family matriarch once more, she could tell he was furious. "I said it was nothing for you to worry about. As long as you have enough money for the house and to amuse yourself, it's none of your damn business."

"Did you just say that to me?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Saying nothing, Clay walked toward his wife and stood above her. "Maybe I should be saying stuff like that more often."

At the almost exact moment across town, Missy walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse with a purpose. Her heeled shoes made noise on that tiled floor, making her presence known. The first person she saw was Chucky.

"Do you know where my cousin is?" she asked forcefully.

Chucky was taken aback by the usual polite woman. He had never heard her yell and scream. "I…I think he's changing in his dorm room."

Only nodding, Missy headed back toward the bedrooms. When she turned the corner, the thought that Juice might not be alone came to mind. But in the mood she was in, Missy only shook away the troubling thought.

"Juice," she screamed, opening the wooden door.

"What the hell?" he screamed, coming out of the bathroom. "What is your problem?"

Being on the verge of tears and not wanting to shed them, Missy only shoved her cousin in the shoulder. "You have a lot of nerve! I can't…can't believe you told him!" she stuttered.

"That wasn't my intention, I promise," Juice replied, collapsing on the bed. "We were here one night and I don't know how but the subject just came up. You guys have been so close together and I just figured you told him."

Saying nothing, Missy simply paced back and forth. "How am I supposed to tell someone that I really care about that a man from my past used to call me every name in the book? And if I didn't give him sex, he would be forceful and pretty well rape me until I was too weak to fight back," she asked, now sobbing. "You tell me! How am I supposed to tell Jax?"

Juice held his cousin while she continued to cry. "I would have told him," Missy whispered.

"I know you would have," Juice responded, kissing the top of her head. "And I am sorry I spilled the beans first. But you do need to say something to him."

Missy shook her head. "He's going to think I'm damaged or something."

"No he won't. Jax isn't some monster, and if he cares about you like I think he does…then he will give you the time you need."

Only nodding, Missy wiped her eyes. "It could have happened last night Juice, and I wanted that intimacy again. I know it would have been different with him, and I probably would have slept with him if he hadn't brought everything up. God I'm so stupid!"

"No you aren't," Juice argued. "Just go talk to him. You'll feel better for getting everything off your chest, Jax will feel better because he will know the whole truth and I will feel better because you won't be mad at me anymore," he smiled broadly.

Smirking, Missy once again shoved him in the shoulder. "Thanks Juicy."

"You're welcome Lemonade."

After leaving that dorm room, Missy went in search of another. She wasn't sure if Jax was there yet or not. When he didn't answer, Missy's heart sank and retreated toward the office to get some work done.

When the bar area was in full view, the brunette's heart skipped a beat as a certain blonde came into view- talking with a few of the guys. When his eyes met hers, concern washed across his face. After saying something to Opie, Jax retreated toward the woman he would hope to call his girlfriend.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"I just got done ripping Juice a new asshole," she giggled. "Umm…do you have a second? Can we talk?"

"Sure we can," Jax replied, taking her hand. The couple stayed silent as they went toward his own dorm room. Once they were settled across from each other on the bed, he grabbed her hand.

"First of all…I want to apologize for last night. It's not that I was trying to hide what happened- I just wasn't ready to say anything. I've not really been with anyone since this all happened. And I think last night could have happened, but all of those feelings and thoughts came to mind once you said you knew."

"I know some things Missy, but not everything. First of all, you don't need to apologize. And I'll understand if you can't, but can you tell me what Juice didn't?"

Taking a deep breath, Missy nodded. "Kurt and I met about two years ago and at first, everything was going fine. Then after about a year or so, the name calling started. I was everything from a skank, bitch, tramp, whore…well you get the picture. And then the abuse started. He really wasn't abusive physically- only when it came to sex."

Jax smirked. "If this prick was abusive toward you during sex that is physical abuse Missy."

She nodded. "Maybe. To put it mildly, if I didn't scream or look at him right he would go harder and deeper. If it looked like I wasn't coming like he wanted me to, then he would go harder and deeper. Hell, if I said no to him he would basically rape me. If I fought back, Kurt would just hold me down and attack me."

As she continued, Jax stayed silent and tenderly kissed her hand. "Where is this son of a bitch now? I'm going to kill him!"

Missy shook her head after wiping away a few stray tears. "No you're not. He was put in jail for a while and then I put a restraining order on him. After he was released, I heard he went to therapy and I even got a letter of apology from him. Whether or not he meant it, I'm not sure- but it did heal old wounds."

"Have you talked to this guy since?"

"No," Missy said, shaking her head. "I don't want to know if the apology letter was fake or not, and he has kept his distance. He's in New York and has kept his distance, and I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

Standing up and starting to pace, Jax shook his head back and forth. "But Missy-"

"Don't Missy me," she interrupted. "I am asking you to please leave everything alone."

After a few moments of silence, Jax reluctantly nodded. "Ok fine, I'll leave the situation as is. But if he bothers you again once- I want you to tell me so I can cut off this guy's nuts."

Missy giggled, enveloping the blonde man in a hug. "Ok deal."

"No one messes with my girl," he whispered in her ear, also wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

She smirked. "So I'm your girl?"

Jax nodded. "Damn right you're my girl. We've been together nonstop for the last week and I have no intention on seeing anyone else. So, I hate to break it to you but you're stuck with me."

"Good, I'm glad to be stuck with you," Missy smiled.

Several minutes of silence passed as the couple held each other. When they finally met each other's eye, Jax leaned down and gently kissed Missy's lips. After a moment, she deepened the kiss- surprising her beau.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Finishing what we started last night," Missy responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But it's been awhile…I don't want to disappoint you."

Jax shook his head, right before locking the door. "It's not possible for you to disappoint me," he growled as they fell against the bed together.


End file.
